Contrato Demoníaco con un Bebé
by Kachorro
Summary: Naruto un habilidoso shinobi de la aldea de la hoja que a sobrevivido a invasiones y peleas donde a estado a punto de perder la vida, ahora debe enfrente la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos, pero no lo hará solo, pues cierta Kunoichi estará metida en esto junto a el y ambos deberán intentaran luchar contra el mayor temor de un adulto... PATERNIDAD.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos ahora usare Renace el monstruo para de regreso Contrato De… -Dijo Kachorro con su baraja en mano hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza-

_Déjate de tonterías y has lo que debiste hacer hace meses -Grito Gardevoir enojada al ver que Kachorro solo estaba haciendo al tonto-_

Si Gardevoir -Respondió Kachorro adolorido-

5 minutos después…

- Hola a todo el mundo, quiero avisarles que a partir de estos momentos yo trabajare mas duro y como pudieron ver algunas retomare algunas de mis antiguas historias, que seguro ustedes extrañan mucho -Explicó Kachorro-

_- ¡PUBLICALO YAAAA! -Gritó Gardevoir desesperada-_

- Si… Ejem -Dijo aclarándose la garganta- antes de comenzar quiero decir que Naruto no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Beelzebub es propiedad de Ryuhei Tamura, sin mas que decir yo digo… ¡COMENCEMOS!

Notas de autor

- Personaje hablando-

- ¨Personaje pensando¨

- **Personaje Narrando -**

Prologo

**Erase una vez en una tierra muy lejana conocida como Konoha, había un joven shinobi, habilidoso, guapo y cabrón que todo el mundo miraba y respetaba.**

- Así que tu eres Namikaze Naruto, el hijo del rayo y la habanera -Cuestionó un extraño shinobi de complexión musculosa y con una banda shinobi perteneciente a Iwa- ¡Pelea o Muere! -Grito desafiando a su contrincante rubio de ojos azules, que solo miraba confundido al sujeto-

- Guarda silencio o despertaras al mocoso -Pidió Naruto sin mucho interés-

- ¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y PELEA! -Gritó el Shinobi de Iwa esperando provocar a Naruto-

- Miren el pobre bastardo ya esta sudando -Dijo otro de los shinobis de Iwa burlándose de Naruto-

- No creo que eso sea sudor -Cuestiono el tercero del grupo, mirando como el rubio era cubierto por agua-

- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACE UN BEBÉ ORINADO SU CABEZA?! -Gritó el segundo shinobi de Iwa señalando a un bebe desnudo de ojos verdes, cabellos verdes erizados como Naruto y un chupón amarillo-

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI ES UN PERRO O UN BEBÉ, ¡AHORA PELEA! -Gritó el shinobi que quedo impresionado al ver que Naruto había desaparecido, cuando de repente un extraño sonido parecido al aire llego a sus oídos, pues justo cuando se volteo pudo ver a Naruto corriendo hacia el con una esfera azul en su mano-

- ¡RASENGAN! -Gritó el rubio impactando el ataque en el estomago de su agresor que salió volando-

Ante dicho ataque los shinobis agresores corrieron a ayudar a su compañero, el cual se levanto adolorido y muy molesto al ser tomado por sorpresa por un mocoso al que superaba por 8 años.

- Mierda esto apesta -Se quejó el rubio soltando un suspiro, mientras el bebé escalaba de nuevo a su cabeza y seguía orinándolo, logrando que el chico rubio se molestara bastante y lo quitara de ahí- MALDITO ENANO ¿ACASO ME CREES UN ORINAL? -Preguntó molesto el rubio, mientras el bebé se movía contento al ver lo que el Namikaze hizo para derrotar al shinobi-

**Esta es la historia de como un desobligado y despreocupado shinobi de Konoha se encuentra por extrañas circunstancias criando a un bebé. Lo que la mayoría no sabe es que este no es un bebé ordinario.**

El bebé al ver a Naruto comenzó a gruñirle mientras Naruto lo imitaba, pero eso dejo de ocurrir cuando el shinobi que Naruto lastimo le arrebato al niño.

- ¿Quién carajos es este mocoso? -Preguntó mirando al pequeño peli verde, el bebé al verse separado de Naruto se asusto un poco y después salto a la cara del shinobi de Iwa mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-

- Gyaaaaaaaaa -Lloró el pequeño mientras extrañamente su cuerpo liberaba grandes cantidades de rayos dejando así fuera de combate a todos y eso incluía a Naruto-

Minutos mas tarde…

Naruto se encontraba recostado contra un barandal mientras uno de sus mejors amigos le hacia compañía, este era nada mas y nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka, un joven castaño de ojos afilados y con dos marcas rojas parecidas a colmillos. El chico se encontraba sentado en el barandal mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar.

- Érase una vez, en una tierra muy lejana -Comenzó a hablar el rubio que estaba mirando hacia el cielo mientras su amigo escuchaba con atención- había un joven guapo, cool y popular que todas las personas admiraban-

¨Historia de Naruto¨

Nos encontramos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde podemos ver al rubio vistiendo una camiseta de malla que dejaba ver su trabajado tórax y sus poderosos brazos, lleva un pantalón naranja junto a unas sandalias negras.

- !Que te jodan Namikaze Naruto! !Murete! -grito un hombre en el suelo al ver al poderoso shinobi que lo derroto a el y a sus compañeros-

**El joven de buen corazón dijo esto:**

- Arrodíllense ante mi -Ordenó Naruto con una expresión de seriedad-

¨Historia interrumpida¨

- Espera, espera -Interrumpió Kiba a Naruto-

- ¿Hmm? -Respondió Naruto volteando hacia el Inuzuka-

- Chaa -Exclamó el bebé apareciendo de la nada y colgado del brazo izquierdo de Naruto-

- No me digas Hmn cara de zorro -Sentenció Kiba- ¿Otra vez quien es el de cool y popular? -Preguntó Kiba sin estar de acuerdo con lo que Naruto decía- ¿Y que demonios pasa con ese bebe, ah? -Cuestionó señalando al pequeño-

- Kiba, pequeño imbécil… es lo que eh tratado de explicarte -Gritó el rubio para después aplicarle una llave a su amigo- Deshaz mis pensamientos, y te rompo la espalda -Exclamó aplicando mas fuerza mientras el pequeño le jalaba los cabellos al Inuzuka-

- Suéltame Baka, solo las chicas pueden tocarme -Gritaba furioso el castaño-

- Ahora escucha -Ordenó Naruto-

¨Regresando a la Historia¨

- Nos disculpamos por creernos mejores que usted -Dijo un extraño shinobi arrodillado e implorando por perdón- Estabas durmiendo tan tranquilo que vimos nuestra oportunidad de derrotar a uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de la historia y pensamos que teníamos oportunidad -Explicó muy nervioso el shinobi-

- No fue una oportunidad, si fuera una oportunidad yo tendría que estar muerto -Explicó de forma arrogante Naruto-

- Si es verdad jejeje -Rió el shinobi junto a sus camaradas- claro que deseo que estés muerto -Respondió el-

**- El joven de buen corazón... fue a lavar un poco al río** -literalmente ya que metía al shinobi agresor de cabeza para ver cuanto aguantaba la respiración mientras los compañeros del shinobi estaban tan asustados solo se escuchan murmullos-

- es verdad lo que dicen, es un demonio -Exclamó uno de ellos muy asustado-

- Dicen que el se alimenta de la fuerza del Kyubi y la convierte en fuerza -Exclamó otro-

**- Y entonces…**

- Flotando… Flotando… Flotando… Flotando… Flotando -Se escuchó una extraña voz que provenía del rio-

**- Aguas arriba, un tipo grande llegó flotando, flotando en el río…**

- Hey para -Gritó Kiba interrumpiendo de nuevo la historia-

¨Historia Interrumpida¨

- ¿A donde quieres llegar con esta historia eh? ¿Y a que te refieres con un tipo grande? -Cuestionó Kiba que ya estaba más que arto de la situación y las historias fantasiosas de su amigo-

- Yo que se, el estaba flotando en el río no puedo controlar todas las cosas raras que me encuentro en la vida -Respondió Naruto recibiendo un ¨Da Ay¨ del bebé-

- Los tipos grandes no flotan en ríos, grandísimo Baka -Gritó el Inuzuka-

- Bueno fue algo impactante ´ttbayo -Exclamó Naruto con su tic verbal- A decir verdad los shinobi que me atacaron huyeron de inmediato al ver al hombre.

- ¡NO TE CREO NI PUTA IDEA! -Gritó Kiba ante la historia más loca de su vida-

¨Regresando a la Historia¨

**- Pero el joven de buen corazón no entro en pánico, y por si mismo levanto al tipo del rio y lo saco… A si luego el hombre llevo sus manos a su pecho y se partió a la mitad, el interior del gigante brillaba y de ahí emergió este bebe.**

¨Historia Interrumpida¨

- ¡¿LO PARTISTE?! -Gritó alterado Kiba-

- El joven de buen corazón dijo: -Mencionó el rubio regresando a la historia-

¨Regresando a la Hisotira¨

- ¿Que demonios se supone que haga con el? -Se preguntó al ver que el bebe se dirigía hacia el-

- Daa aueee -Exclamó el bebé gateando en su dirección- ¿Uiii? -Mencionó confundido y ladeando la cabeza-

- Hermoso -Dijo el hombre grande que se puso de pie sacándole un susto a Naruto-

- ¡AHH PERO QUE DEMONIOS! -Gritó señalando al hombre que se había partido a la mitad y ahora estaba como si nada-

- Bueno… ¡ADIÓS! -Gritó dándose la vuelta y corriendo- ¡Traslado! -Gritó dando un salto con giro y cayendo al río para desaparecer-

- Pero… Pero que mierda fue eso -Mencionó Naruto, para después sentir algo que lo jalaba-

- Daiii i -Escuchó para ver al bebé sentado frente a el- aiiii -Exclamó el bebé mirando a Naruto-

**- El joven de buen corazón controlo la situación levantado al bebe y comportándose como un adulto.**

- Suéltame niño déjame en paz -Gritaba mientras ahitaba su pierna por la cual el bebe se subía-

- Da buuu, aie -Exclamaba el bebé-

- Asústalo, tal vez se vaya el mocoso -Dijo una voz en el interior de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio usara el henge no Jutsu y se trasformara en una silueta con capucha y un cráneo de ojos rojos por rostro-

- Niño robare tu alma -Decía con una cara que daría bastante miedo-

**- Después de eso el bebe...**

- Se pego totalmente a mi, o eso parece -Dijo Naruto que perdió el Henge cuando el bebe le salto encima mientras le abrazaba la el rostro del rubio con una expresión de felicidad-

¨Fin de la Historia¨

- ¿Que se supone que fue esa historia estúpida? -Cuestionó Kiba hurgándose la nariz-

- Donde la verdadera historia comienza... -Respondió el rubio-

- Da -Apoyó el pequeño-

Continuara…

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado intente darle algunos cambios a la historia pero eso es seguro que ustedes me dirán si los notaron y que tal les parecieron.

Eh de decirles que esta historia seguirá el curso de antes, pero con uno que otro detallito mejorado, bueno este es Kachorro que se despide de ustedes, nos veremos pronto.

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno amigos aquí esta el capitulo totalmente reeditado y con escenas nuevas, espero que pasen un rato agradable.

Cap. 1 ¿Padres de quien?

Bosque de la muerte... 16:00 PM

Se puede escuchar el tranquilizante ruido del fluir de un lago, donde tranquilamente un enorme hombre de complexión musculosa flotaba en el rió con suma tranquilidad y libre de preocupaciones.

- Este me parece un maravilloso lugar para desempacar -Dijo el enorme hombre que se abrió por la mitad mientras una luz cegadora aparecía de su interior -¡Trasport! -Exclamó el hombre mientras de su cuerpo aparecía una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes-

- Bien hecho Alaidelon, ahora es tiempo de buscar al joven amo antes de que me quede sin energías, el mundo al que vino a caer esta extrañamente infestado con energías que mi cuerpo aun no puede asimilar -Dijo la chica con una voz un tanto cansada, al momento en el hombre musculoso se volvía a unir y salía del lago-

- Como ordene Hilda-sama -Dijo Alaidelon haciendo una reverencia-

De regreso en la aldea…

El tema de conversación era el siguiente, Naruto Namikaze, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage estaba paseando de lo mas normal con un bebe desnudo colgando de su hombro derecho.

- No se si es peor el hecho de que estés desnudo o que todas las personas no dejen de mirarme como un bicho raro -Se quejó el rubio que era seguido por Kiba-

- Da -Respondió con su silaba favorita el bebe-

- Oye, cara de zorro -Llamó Kiba al rubio-

- Hmn -Respondió el rubio sumido en sus pensamientos-

- Ya sabes ¿Que le dirás a tus padres? -Preguntó Kiba esperando ver que se le ocurría al rubio-

Ante tal pregunta Naruto detuvo su camino mientras una expresión de terror lo invadió por completo, su padre no era el gran problema el comprendería de manera rápida que encontró a un bebé en el bosque, a lo que enserio le tenia que temer era a su hermana mayor y a su madre.

- ¿Naruto? -Preguntó Kiba dándose cuenta que su amigo se quedo atrás con un gran aura depresiva rodeándolo-

- Estoy muerto -Murmuró el rubio con una cara pálida debido al miedo-

- Da iiiiiiiiiiiiii -Exclamó el pequeño-

- ¡Ya cállate niño! -Gritó el rubio con desesperación al ver que el niño parecía muy divierto con la situación- Bueno no tengo opción iré a casa -Dijo el rubio dejando a Kiba en shock-

- Espera grandísimo animal ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a tu casa cuando tienes ese enorme problema? -Gritó señalando al bebe-

- Da buuum -Balbuceó el pequeño-

- Solo atraso lo inevitable -Respondió Naruto con simpleza para después dejar a Kiba parado en medio de la aldea mientras los aldeanos regresaban a sus actividades-

Naruto camino con tranquilidad por la aldea intentando pensar en una soluciona su problema, enserio su situación era demasiado delicada. Sin más el rubio llego a su casa soltando un gran suspiro.

- Tal vez… si lo mantengo callado nadie lo note en casa -Exclamó el rubio que termino abriendo la puerta del complejo Namikaze- Estoy en casa -Se anunció el rubio soltando un suspiro-

- Naruto-kun que bueno que llegas cariño, tenemos visitas -Dijo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja, ojos grises y muy bella figura, con vestimenta hogareña que consta de un mandil verde, una camiseta blanca y un vestido azul- Tu hermana esta con ellos ¿por que no vas a saludar? -Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa-

- Este… si… no creo que sea conveniente mamá -Respondió el rubio con mucho nerviosismo-

- ¿De que estas hablando cariño? -Preguntó extrañada ante la actitud de su hijo- ¿No te sientes bien? -Cuestionó con intenciones de acercarse a revisarlo pero Naruto rápidamente negó-

- Solo estoy un poco mareado no te preocupes -Respondió el chico con intenciones de evitar todo tipo de contacto-

- Entiendo cariño -Mencionó Kushina comprendiendo a su hijo- entonces ve a descansar, yo mas tarde iré a ver como te encuentras -Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa para depuse ir a atender a sus invitados-

- Ufff, estuvo muy cerca -Mencionó el rubio soltando un gran suspiro de alivio-

Sin perder tiempo Naruto camino en dirección a su habitación, no era muy amplia pero contaba con lo necesario para poder mantenerse cómodo en ella, acto seguido el rubio sentó al bebe en su cama, el cual lo miraba con un enorme dije de curiosidad.

- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? -Se preguntó Naruto mirando al bebe-

- **Oye, idiota **-Escuchó en su cabeza-

- ¿Kurama? -Preguntó el rubio ante la voz que escucho-

- **No estúpido soy Son Goku... -**Dijo con sarcasmo el Kyubi para terminar apareciendo al lado del Bebé usando una apariencia chibi del Kyubi**- claro que soy yo inepto ¿A quien esperabas? -**Preguntó el zorro demonio mirando al rubio- **¿La maga oscura? -**Cuestionó el zorro con intenciones de molestar al rubio**-**

- Pues sabes, tener a tal belleza sellada en mi interior no suena tan mal -Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa al imaginarse conviviendo con la hermosa y simpática joven-

**- Humanos, siempre pensando en pequeño -**Suspiró con decepción el zorro**-**

- Escucha zorro apestoso, no tengo cabeza para pelear contigo. Además tengo que resolver este pequeño problemita en el que estoy metido -Explicó el rubio sin apartar la vista del pequeño-

- **Para eso mismo te vengo a ver cachorro, observa tu mano derecha -**Pidió el zorro**-**

- ¿Mi mano dere? -Cuestionó confundido el rubio- ¡CHAA! -Gritó el rubio mirando que había algo en su mano que no había visto antes- ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿QUÉ ES ESTA MARCA? -Gritó Naruto con gran confusión-

- **Eso que esta en tu mano, se llama contrato demoníaco cachorro estúpido... -**Respondió Kurama riéndose del chico**- si no me equivoco conocido como zebul spell.**

- ¿Zebul Spell? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó Naruto esperando una respuesta convincente-

- **Solo para salir de dudas, déjalo en la cama y salte por la ventana de tu habitación -**Pidió Kurama**-**

Naruto dejo al niño y se acerco a la ventana para después saltar al exterior de la casa siendo seguido por el su compañero zorro, una vez en tierra se alejo como dijo el Kyubi esperando que algo ocurriera.

- ¿Y ahora? -Preguntó Naruto mirando al zorro-

- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritó el bebé que rápidamente apareció gateando y llorando al estar lejos de Naruto-

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS! -Exclamó Naruto sorprendido por la velocidad del pequeño-

- iIIIAAAAAAAA! -Lloró el bebe y para extrañeza de Naruto recibió otra descarga eléctrica que termino dejándolo completamente achicharrado y desprendiendo un olor a quemado-

- Que... Que... Fu… ¿Fue eso? -Preguntó aterrado el rubio mirando al bebé respirando de forma agitada y completamente aferrado a su pecho-

**- Parece que mis suposiciones no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad Naruto, ese niño es un demonio -**Mencionó el Kyubi analizando lo que había ocurrido**-**

- ¿DEMONIO? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS DICES? -Gritó Naruto furioso-

- Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV -Dijo una voz que venia a espaldas de Naruto, el cual al voltear se encontró con una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios-

- Creo que me confundes con alguien mas, mi nombre es Naruto -Respondió mirando a la joven a sus espaldas-

- da bum - Exclamó el bebé mirando a la rubia-

- joven amo venga aquí, Hilda lo llevara de regreso a casa -Mencionó la rubia esperando que el niño obedeciera-

- Ae -Respondió volteándole el rostro y abrazando el cuello de Naruto, al momento en que la hermosa joven quedaba en shock por el rechazo-

- ¿Segura que lo conoces? el parece que no te quiere -Señaló Naruto al niño-

- Bueno, joven amo… déjese de bromitas es hora de regresar -Dijo levemente nerviosa y con una voz amable la rubia- Es hora de irnos -Dijo tomando los pies del pequeño para comenzar a jalarlo-

- Aue iiiii -Exclamó el pequeño tomando la camiseta de Naruto sin intenciones de soltarse-

- SUÉLTELO MAESTRO, TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR A CASA -Gritaba completamente apenada la rubia, pero el pequeño hacia caso omiso-

**- Oye mocoso, deberías de darle el bebé a la chica y asi tus problemas se acaban -**Comentó el Kyubi haciendo que Naruto pensara el asunto de manera rápida**-**

- SUELTAMEEEE… ELLA VINO A BUSCARTE A TI, VETE A CASA CON ELLA -Gritaba el Uzumaki intentando separar las manos del niño de su camiseta, las cuales se le resbalaron haciendo caer a la joven y haciendo que el bebé se despegara de Naruto- Listo, ahí tienes a tu hijo y yo ya me… -Mencionó el rubio que miro como los ojos del niño se humedecían-

- u.. u.. uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Lloró el pequeño haciendo que tanto Naruto como la rubia fueran alcanzados por los rayos que el cuerpo del niño desprendía-

Habitación de Naruto…

Naruto y la joven rubia estaban en la habitación de Naruto sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro, una pequeña mesa dividía la distancia entre ambos al momento en que el pequeño seguía agarrado del hombro de Naruto.

- Me disculpo por los resientes eventos, permíteme presentarme, soy una sirvienta demoniaca, mi nombre es Hildegarde y estoy cargo de este bebé demonio -Dijo la rubia haciendo que el rubio se asombrara-

- Así que el viejo zorro tenia razón -Murmuró el Uzumaki - Soy Naruto -Respondió el rubio notando que la rubia tenia un traje estilo gothic lolita y venia acompañado de un paraguas rosado-

- El bebé que esta en tus piernas es el próximo Rey de los demonios, su nombre es Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. En otras palabras, es un Señor demonio -Explicó con simpleza la maid rubia-

- ¡SEÑOR DEMNIO/**SEÑOR DEMONIO**! -Gritaron en shock Naruto y Kyubi-

- **NO, NO, NO ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MENTIRA UN SEÑOR DEMONIO EN LA ALDEA TRAERA DEMACIADOS PROBLEMAS -**Exclamó en completamente aterrado el pequeño zorro-

- Señor demonio -Dijo Naruto mientras su imaginación volaba-

¨IMAGINACIÓN¨

El cielo estaba completamente morado, grandes volcanes hacían erupciones mientras un sujeto con una enorme túnica extravagante, con una mascara negra de la cual salían unos cuernos rojos bordeando de negro, señalaba a una pequeña figura frente a el con su mano gris y unas afiladas.

- ¡HIJO MÍO! DESTRUYE A LA HUMANIDAD! -Ordenó el poderoso ser de las tinieblas con una voz gruesa-

¨FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN¨

**- Señorita Hildegard, muchas gracias por su explicación pero… ¿Viene a llevárselo verdad? -**Preguntó intimidado el zorro demonio-

- Eso será imposible pequeño demonio inferior, por que me parece que ese idiota de ahí fue elegido por el joven amo -Señaló Hildegard a Naruto- ¡Como el padre del rey demonio! -Explicó dejando a Naruto muy nervioso y con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente- El Gran Señor Demonio dijo esto:

Flashback…

Se puede ver una extraña habitación con varios monitores que miran a la tierra y el mundo demoniaco, en este hay un trono donde esta sentado el Gran Señor.

- Mañana voy a destruir la humanidad -Dijo un hombre de casco circular con dos cuernos dorados parecidos a un toro que salían de extremo a extremo, de larga cabellera verde y una gabardina- Son todos tan molestos. Se reproducen como cucarachas ¿Por qué no les eliminamos completamente? -Preguntó con una voz tranquila y con una orden que parecía más capricho-

- Pero… mi Gran Señor Demonio, mañana es la boda del Rey Dragón Oscuro -mencionó un encapuchado de morado con una apariencia anciana que cargaba un librito rojo-

- ¿En serio? -Preguntó el poderoso ser que en estos momentos tenia una consola portátil en la manos- Que se le va a hacer. Entonces lo hare pasado mañana -Dijo sin importancia-

- Pasado mañana es el tour en autobús de caza del chupacabra a infierno abierto -Respondió el mismo hombre que leía su agenda-

- Mierda que estoy ocupado -Expresó un poco molesto-

- Y después de eso, está la maratón de mahjong de 10, 00 días en la Isla Demonio -Continuó el encapuchado-

- Ah, olvídalo, Haré que se ocupe mi hijo -Mencionó el todo poderoso ser- Hilda -Llamó el hombre-

- Hai -Respondió nuestra amiga rubia mientras llevaba una bebida con hielo y un popote para su Señor-

- Llévalo al mundo humano, encuentra alguien que lo críe y luego que destruya a la humanidad ¿Si? -Pidió el Demonio con simpleza-

Fin del Flashback…

- Y eso fue lo que dijo -Explicó Hilda con tal tranquilidad que dejo en shock al Kyubi y a Naruto que tenia al bebé sentado en sus piernas-

- El gran rey demonio… -Dijo Naruto-

**- Es más imprudente de lo que recordaba -**Mencionó Kurama con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- He Venido aquí en busca de un humano adecuado para ser el padre del joven Maestro -Explicó Hilda todos sus propósitos-

- LO SABIA MIS OJOS NO MIENTEN -Exclamó un hombre musculoso que solo vestia una camiseta blanca que marcaba su fornido torso y unos bóxer rosados-

- AHHH ES EL TIPO GRANDE DEL RIÓ -Gritó Naruto señalando al hombre del Bigote-

- Este es un demonio de trasferencia dimensional. Alaindelon -Presentó Hilda al musculoso-

- Un demonio de trasferencia dimensional es justo lo que su nombre dice: -Explicó el hombre arrodillándose frente a Naruto- Un demonio que puede trasferir personas o cosas por las dimensiones -Aclaró con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver feliz pero a los ojos de cualquiera era un poco incomoda- Para trasferir al Maestro del Mundo de los Demonios, floté en el río costa abajo, ¡Y, medio consiente, te vi parado riéndote descorazonadamente mientras los humanos se arrastraban ante ti! Yo ¡Estaba convencido!

Flashback:

Naruto había terminado la pelea contra esos Shinobi que le atacaron mientras se burlaba de ellos al decir que aun no estaban preparados para derrotarlo, en eso Alaindelon que flotaba en el río volteo y lo miro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Puedo dejar al Maestro en las manos de esta persona! -Pensó ¿Sonrojado?-

Fin Del Flashback

- Asi que fue por eso, la primera vez que decido divertirme un poco y esto ocurre -Dijo el rubio con un aura de depresión rodeándolo-

- **Era tu destino -**Dijo Kurama con los ojos cerrados-

- Tienes que estar de broma tengo 17 años no puedo criar a un niño, además es el rey de los demonios tu eres el mas adecuado -Dijo Naruto cargando al niño mientras el zorro retrocedía con terror-

- **Ni de broma esta es tu mierda, tu límpiate -**Gritó el Kyubi negándose a tal tarea-

- Pues no tengo pensado hacerlo -Gritó Naruto señalándose con el pulgar-

- En otras palabras, ¿Te niegas? -Preguntó Hilda mirando al Uzumaki-

- Por supuesto, tómalo y llévatelo ahora -Exigió Naruto colocándole al bebé al frente-

- Ya veo. Entonces, muere por favor -Pidió con una linda sonrisa la maid mientras de su sombrilla sacaba lentamente el mango convirtiéndola en espada-

En ese momento el Kyubi se subió a espalda de Naruto y el rubio corrió con todas sus fuerzas después de haber salido por la ventana, Hildegard los comenzó a seguir en una carrera donde ella era el gato y Naruto el ratón.

- Aie -Se escuchó junto a Naruto y Kurama para asi terminar mirando al bebé pegado a su hombro derecho-

- AJAJAJAJAJA ESTO, ESTO NO TIENE PRECIO -Gritó Kurama que no podía dejar de reírse al ver al niño pegado a Naruto-

- Cállate Kurama no haces esto mas fácil -Ordenó Naruto mirando a su compañero que seguía riéndose-

- EL NIÑO… EL NIÑO… SIGUE… SIGUE PEGADO A TI -Dijo Kurama haciendo que Naruto se detuviera en un campo de entrenamiento e intentara sacárselo de encima-

Pero después de algunos intentos termino sintiendo como algo le pichaba la mejilla y por esta bajaba una gota de sangre.

- Ríndete y muere -Sentenció al momento en que la pequeña gota de sangre caía en la mejilla del pequeño provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran al ver a ¨su padre¨ herido-

- uhm… iii… iiiii -Exclamaba mientras era rodeado por una esfera de electricidad que desprendía varios rayos-

- Joven amo -Murmuró Hildegarde ante tal comportamiento-

- iiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa iiiieeeee iiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Balbuceaba completamente descontrolado el pequeño que cada vez desprendía mas y mas electricidad-

Un fuerte campo eléctrico se hizo presente desde la posición de Naruto y el pequeño que seguía agarrado de su hombro, este campo eléctrico impulsó a Kurama y a Hildegarde que inconscientemente soltó un ¨kya¨ para despues caer a 10 metros de Naruto.

- ¡**NARUTO! -**Gritó preocupado el Kyubi-

- Joven amo, deje de hacer un berrinche por tal pequeñez -Pidió Hilda sin que el niño le hiciera caso-

**- ESTO NO ES UN BERRINCHE, ESO VAS MAS HAYA DE UN BERRINCHE -**Gritó el zorro de forma molesta- **TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO O NARUTO SE MORIRÁ AHÍ DENTRO POR LA EXPOSICIÓN A LAS ALTAS CARGAS DE VOLTAJE **-Dijo Kurama preocupado por la situación-

- Cuando el amo se pone así, no hay forma de detenerlo -Explicó la joven de forma tranquila y esperando que pronto terminara-

- **NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES HAY QUE HACER ALGO -**Gritó el Kyubi-

- Te dije que no podemos hacer nada -Respondió Hilda en un tono molesto y mirando al Kyubi- Sólo el Gran Señor Demonio podría calmar semejante llanto -Explicó la rubia-

Lentamente entre los rayos se podía ver la mano de Naruto moverse para después toda la electricidad desapareciera de la nada. Esto llamó la atención de Hilda y Kurama que pudieron ver a Naruto sentado en posición de loto y con una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza del peli verde.

- iii, iie ii -Balbuceó con pequeñas lagrimas reprimidas el pequeño-

- Los hombre no deben llorar por pequeñeces así, la gente te creerá débil -Explicó Naruto mirando de forma tranquila al niño-

- ¨Se detuvo… Eso… Eso es imposible, ni siquiera yo eh logrado algo como esto¨ -Pensó en shock la maid-

- Ta… -Exclamó para llevar sus pequeñas manitas a sus ojos y quitarse las lagrimas- iiie Ta -mencionó con determinación mirando a Naruto que lentamente se ponía de pie-

- Bueno, no mas llantos, nos veremos después -Dijo Naruto penando que todo había acabado, pero en ese momento pudo escuchar como algo tronaba detrás de el, al voltearse pudo ver como un enorme árbol que estaba detrás de el se venia abajo lentamente y estaba por aplastar al niño-

- ap -Mencionó el niño inmóvil y mirando el árbol-

- ¡MAESTRO! -Gritó Hilda con el corazón en la garganta debido a la preocupación-

Lentamente el árbol se venia encima del niño hasta que Naruto logro tomarlo en sus manos mirando el árbol.

- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE ESO? -Se preguntó en shock el rubio mirando el árbol mientras abrazaba al niño de forma protectora- ¡Grrroaaaaaaaa! -Rugió mientras una extraña energía roja con rayos y fuertes vientos incluidos los rodeaba y destruía el árbol lentamente-

- Destruoyó el árbol -Dijo Hilda mirando a Naruto- No puedo creer que ese humano y el joven amo hayan resonado juntos y sacado tanto poder- ¿Qué… diablos es el? -Preguntó Hilda mirando a Naruto respirar de forma ahitada-

- Es Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko y próximo Hokage de la aldea -Dijo con orgullo el zorro mientras desaparecía en una cortina de humo para comenzar a restablecer las energías de oji azul-

- ¡Jinchuriki! -Dijo en shock Hilda mirando al rubio-

- ¿Estas… bien? -Preguntó Naruto sentando al niño frente a el-

- Da - Respondió el pequeño-

- No me vuelvas a asustar así mocoso, por un momento creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo -Dijo Naruto enojado pero solo gano que el pequeño le saltara encima y frotara su mejilla con la de su ¨padre¨ al momento en que sus ojos tenían estrellitas por la emoción-

- Hilda-sama ya se dio cuenta de lo que hay en la mano del joven Naruto -Preguntó Alaindelon que recién llegaba al lado de la rubia-

- Eso lo explica todo… -En ese momento la rubia cayo de rodillas con grandes síntomas de cansancio- ¨Maldición, se me olvidaba mi pequeño problema¨ -Dijo respirando un poco agitada-

Naruto se puso de pie y camino donde la rubia que parecida algo agitada.

- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Naruto ofreciéndole su mano-

- Si -Respondió poniéndose de pie por si misma- para como están las cosas creo que deberé conseguir una sustituta, escúchame… el joven amo te a escogido como su padre, yo en estos momentos no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones para ayudarte a criarlo, pero te ayudare a conseguirle una madre digna del Maestro -Dijo Hilda intentando no parecer tan cansada-

- OYE YO PUEDO CONSEGUIRME UNA NOVIA SOLO, NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA -Mencionó molestó el chico-

- Eso no me interesa, lo que si me interesa es que debe ser apta para cuidar del joven amo -Explicó con simpleza la joven- Ahora camina que no cuento con mucho tiempo -Ordenó la rubia, mientras Naruto a regañadientes obedecía-

Pasaron horas y hora donde Hilda, Naruto y el niño caminaron por la aldea buscando a la chica indicada, la primera candidata de Naruto fue la pelirosa de sus sueños Sakura Haruno, pero Hilda se negó rotundamente ya que pensaba que era travesti solo por su manera de actuar y tratar a Naruto. La segunda fue Hinata Hyuga, pero Hilda se volvió a negar dijo que esa chica no tenia madera para ser la madre de un futuro rey demonio, que su tímida e indecisa personalidad no la hacen merecedora de tal derecho. La tercera candidata fue Anko Mitarashi a Hilda le agrado al igual que al pequeño pero Naruto habia corrido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de dejar a Hilda decirle que si.

Así siguieron por unas horas y se quedaban sin candidatas, Sabaku no Temari era muy exigente, Shizune muy atolondrada, Tsunade Senju muy mayor, Ten Ten no la considero, Hanabi muy joven, Kurenai muy...Kurenai. Todas y cada una de las chicas fueron negadas por Hilda ya que la decisión que habían tomado era que los tres tenían que estar satisfechos con la elección, además que el pequeño Beel electrocutaba a Naruto cuando se negaba a la chica que el decía.

- Es inútil, las chicas que pienso que me podrían ayudar son rechazadas por ustedes -Dijo el rubio con decepción-

- Solo busco lo mejor para mi amo y así debe ser -Respondió la rubia con los ojos cerrados-

Para ese entonces ya deberían las 18:34 PM y Naruto seguía en las calles de la aldea, fue entonces que recordó a alguien cuando paso por su negocio..

- Espero que no me quiera romperá la cabeza y después me diga que no -Dijo el rubio siendo seguido por Hilda-

- Buenas tardes y bienve... Vaya, vaya pero si es el galán numero uno de Konoha ¿Que puedo hacer por ti Naruto kun? -Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa al ver al rubio en su establecimiento-

- Me parece buena elección, ella esta bien -Dijo la maid de forma seria- ¨Se parece a mi¨ -Pensó mirando a la joven-

- ¿Naruto quien es tu amiga? -Cuestionó Ino un poco molesta ya que en su voz se notaban ¿celos?-

- Amo ¿Que decide? -Preguntó la rubia maid al niño-

- Daa -Respondió el bebé de forma neutral-

- Naruto ¿Qué esta pasando? -Preguntó Ino un poco asustada por la situación-

- Yamanaka Ino -Llamó Hilda al momento en que colocaba al bebe en la barra y el niño tocaba la mano de la confunda kunoichi- ¿Juras proteger a este niño de todo lo malo que pueda pasarle? -Preguntó Hilda sin rodeos-

- Supongo que si -Dijo no sabiendo en lo que se metía, pues ella solo respondió como cualquier persona que protegería a un niño en una situación peligrosa-

- Bien, tu serás la madre de el amo, la marca ahora en tu mano izquierda -Dijo señalando la mano de la kunoichi que comenzaba a resplandecer- Indica que has hecho un pacto con el y ahora figuraras como su madre -Dijo Hilda sintiéndose cada vez mas débil-

CONTINUARA

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
